


Emotions

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mystrade Monday Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mycroft drank something accidentally. Mystrade Monday Prompt #14.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is another ficlet base on Mystrade Monday Prompt #14.

"Sherlock, what's going on?" 

"I don't know! He started acting weird and HUGGED ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" 

"Gregory! I missed you!" Mycroft squealed happily. He bounced over to Greg and wrapped his arms around Greg's waist. Then Sherlock felt like burning his eyes there and then when Mycroft started to kiss wide eyed Geoff passionately. 

John arrived home with Rosie in his arms and gapped at the scene in front of him. He gave Sherlock a questioning look, Sherlock shrugged and called Anthea. 

"Mr. Holmes! Is your brother with you?"

"Err, yes, he is. What happened to him?" 

"Oh thank goodness! I'll be there in a few minutes!" 

"Anthea?" Sherlock looked at his phone's screen to see Anthea had rang off. 

Urgh, his brother's hand is under Gavin's dress shirt now and Gavin has the audacity to moan! John quickly went upstairs with Rosie.

The sound of high heels and several other footsteps were heard. Anthea and some of the goons arrived at his living room and were greeted with Mycroft rubbing his palm over Gerald's, thankfully still covered, hard on. Oh great lord, bleach! He needs to bleach his eyes!

"Oh no…" Anthea muttered in horror. The goons surrounded the two men and the one in a lab coat passed them two injection pens. The goons looked like they made a little prayer before holding both men and injecting them with whatever the pen contained.

Mycroft managed to punch and kick a couple of people hard before fainting. Greg just slumped into an arm. 

"Anthea! Explain this!" yelled Sherlock. 

The PA sighed. Mind as well brief the younger brother about this. 

"Mr. Holmes was accidentally given a concoction to drink which supposedly will make the drinker more expressive."

Sherlock blinked. "Sorry, come again?" 

"He was given a chemical to drink which makes him more emotional." Anthea said, deadpan. 

"So why did you inject whatever it was into Lestrade as well?"

"It is possible that the DCI had ingested some of the chemical as well looking at how they kissed…" 

"So what now? Wait until it wears off?" 

"With the amount Mr. Holmes had ingested, it may take weeks for it to wear off." said the lady in the lab coat.

"So you mean, if my brother sees Lestrade, he may initiate sex there and then no matter where they are?"

Anthea pinched the bridge of her nose. She did not want to explain to any of the politicians they will undoubtedly meet on why Mr. Holmes suddenly attacked them too.

"Take me to the lab that made this and have the person who invented this there. We'll figure it out together." With that, Sherlock went to his room to change. Anthea made the necessary arrangements. Sherlock was driven off to the lab in one car and Mycroft and Greg were taken to Mycroft’s home in another where Anthea can contain them safely in Mycroft’s room.


End file.
